narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kamui
For previous discussions about this technique, see Talk:Space–Time Migration. Similar to Madara Very similar to Madara uchicha's technique but on a lower level. *Not necessarily the same technquine, speculative to say anything other than they're both space-time ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply: I also noted that, i think there's a relaton between those techniques, remember that tobi told him once not to bother using it against him. There are just two facts of why he told him that... the technique is similar to the one he uses or he just as a sharingan usar knows how to avoid it. loss of eyesight does kakashi suffer the same side affect of using the mangekyou sharingan? does he gradually lose his eyesight? (talk) 07:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :According to Third Databook translation by ShounenSuki, 'The "Mangekyou Sharingan" is a doujutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of "Kamui," using it in rapid succession puts Kakashi's body at risk as well.' So maybe he *is* losing his eyesight, it's just that his character isn't as dramatic as Sasuke's or Itachi's so Kishimoto doesn't emphasize this. --Kiadony (talk) 11:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That, OR Kakashi, by having received his sharingan eye from Obito, instead of it being his own eye since he was born, got him a different form of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, without it having any "greater" powers, like Madara's, but still keeping his vision when using the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques. Bruxacosmica Talk 21:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Name When was this technique named in the mange? I've only read the Viz translations, so did it get left out? Or was it in a databook?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Third databook.Saimaroimaru (talk) 07:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Third databook Third databook (kamui entry) says "If one spends a lot of time and trains one's chakra over and over again, this technique can be invoked" (link). Shouldnt it be mentioned in article? Honza8D (talk) : I would think so. I'll add it to the trivia, and if anyone finds anything wrong with it, they can remove it. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 15:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) That was stated in the context of Kakashi learning the technique.NoJutsu (talk) 20:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Barrier? Doesn't this technique just collapse a point in space that Kakashi focuses on? Where did it say he creates a barrier? Does it mean he creates a barrier around his targeted object and then have the barrier teleport away? Is that what it means? Yatanogarasu 08:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :User:ShounenSuki/Third Databook Translations#Kamui (pp. 240–241). ~SnapperT '' 08:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::So should it be classified as Kekkai Ninjutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::From what I understand from the translation a barrier is created then Kamui takes effect in that area. So i suppose it is a kekkai ninjutsu--Cerez365 (talk) 20:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Where does this move come in Ultimate ninja 5? EzioLover (talk) 23:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Isn't the barrier just limiting the area of effect of Kamui? It's not like it restricts things from entering/exiting it unlike all of the other Barriers. Skitts (talk) 23:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Tobi Tobi can use this too. :It was being discussed here. 08:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Template The template is f***ing up, but I have no idea how to fix it. Can someone familiar with the code look at it? 01:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I cant see anything wrong with it. Maybe it was fixed before I am posting this. 03:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::http://imgur.com/RqNwX 04:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::But its alright now, right? 04:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) infoboxs don't display correctly in monobook so you have to switch to wiki's skin. Why Only One Aspect Can Be Used At Once Tobi can't remain "intangible" while absorbing something, otherwise the object will still collide into him in the other dimension, no? Is that too much of a stretch of speculation? He either sends himself or the object, but not both, because that's pointless. I was thinking that this was part of Kakashi's reasoning for realizing that the two techniques were both the same technique, but too much speculation? --GoDai (talk) 01:19, September 6, 2012 (UTC) No idea, but welcome back GoDai ;D people are still confused with the whole Konan/Kakashi explanations--Elveonora (talk) 01:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Because if his entire body is in the other dimension he can't absorb things that are outside the other dimension, so his intangible image can't absorb stuff because he is actually existing in the other dimension. -- (talk) 12:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) New Information Madara implied that Obito phased through the rocks. He says "I don't know how that rock didn't crush you. It's almost as if you were able to slip away from it...". I don't think we can safely say that Tobi's technique is Mangekyo Sharingan unique. I think we should change it back to the normal sharingan until we have absolute proof it is unique to MS or even the fully mature Sharingan. Skarrj (talk) 10:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Traumatic experiences tend to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan...--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) His sharingan wasn't fully matured, he couldn't have awoken it. Skarrj (talk) As far as I can see, nothing on this wiki says that the Sharingan needs to be at the 3 tomoe stage to evolve, it's unlikely that it's awoken at that point since everyone else needed to feel the pain of a loved one dying or killing them yourself, we've seen Obito using his teleporting ability with just the sharingan.TricksterKing (talk) 11:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) He might have used Earth Release to phase or something, and if it was Kamui, then he might have felt a loss of close ones as he was about to "die" also unless there's a reference for that, where's a proof that a Sharingan needs to me 3 tomoe in order to be able to unlock Mangekyou?? What if a 1-2 tomoe kills his best friend/relative?--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Since we now know Obito awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he witnessed Rin die how did he "slip away" from the rock? -- (talk) 12:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know... Madara was just making an assumption of what happened.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Derived Jutsu mentioned twice On the Infobar, the Fire Release Jutsu is mentioned twice. It might just be a glitch, rather than human error, though... --ScruffyC (talk) 06:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :It is. Omnibender - Talk - 00:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) A Suspension Bridge to Peace (episode) In the episode A Suspension Bridge to Peace obito is seen using kamui with normal sharingan? -- (talk) 00:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, there is a clip of him doing that with an ordinary Sharingan in the anime, but in the manga chapters for the same fight, it is not present, meaning that is anime-only occurrence. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 18:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :That's not exactly true. There is a distinct close-up panel of Tobi utilizing Kamui during his battle with Konan, but there is no visible Sharingan design nor pupil at all. --Uchiha Suraku (talk) 01:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 606 From Chapter 606 it seems kamui is activated whenever obito's mangekyō is activated so instead of obito activating the mangekyō then activating kamui when he activates the mangekyō kamui activates instantaneously I think this because he tried to touch rin and at first phased through her... and I don't think he had the intention of phasing through her only to touch her. So my conclusion is whenever the mangekyō is activated kamui is activated and he is solid until something something is hitting him in which it phases through in instead I don't think he chooses when to activate kamui and when to deactivate it. -- (talk) 12:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :That would mean that Obito's body is constantly existing in another world, which I don't think is accurate. It would appear that it's simply because he just developed his abilities, he was unable to control the phasing. That, and the fact that Kishimoto did it for "dramatics".--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:43, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No I mean the jutsu is activated at the same time as the mangekyō but he is solid... until something hits him he instead phases through it... so activated but solid when nothing is through him -- (talk) 13:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :If that were the case, he wouldn't have been able to kill all those Kiri-nin as his Mangekyo was activated the entire time. What we saw was, when no longer in a fit of rage, he didn't have full control of the phasing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Contradiction Okay, so he has to have his whole body solid in order to attack, right? But when he defends, he can send a part of his body and still remain solid? We know that he's still in the real dimension, as we can see him, and the part that overlaps is the part that is gone? Isn't this a contradiction? Also, when he transports himself, doesn't he have to become solid to go to the other dimension ,why doesn't he just do it the faster way, like when he encountered naruto's tailed beast ball?--Asian711 (talk) 20:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It all sounds weird, we will need a databook to clarify more, same for Izanagi. Kishi isn't good when it comes to explanations--Elveonora (talk) 22:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think that the explanations are very simple and logical, but offcourse are just suppositions until a confirmation from the databook or the manga. About the first question: Obito's kamui probably is able to teleport in the other dimensions every part of his body just in the moment that is overlapped by something of solid in the Earth's dimension. Probably Obito can just activate or not the jutsu, but he hasn't no direct control on what part of his body "make intangible". :About the second question, Obito's "intagibility" permits him to transfer in the other dimensions the part of his body that comes in contact with something, but just until the contact continue. Probably he is unable to stay in the other dimensions, but he must necessarily "return" to the Earth's dimension, in the exact point where he was when he became intangible. Contrarily, when he teleport himself ("soliding himself") the process is more slow, but he is able to remain in the other dimension, and overall the advantage is that he can then teleport himself in what point of the Earth he want (without return in the same from where he disappeared). When he travel from a point A to a point C of the world (for example from the forest where was present the Konoha's squad of 8 people to the place of Sasuke's battle with Itachi), seems likely that actually he telport himself before to a point B present in the other dimensions, and just from there he goes to the point C on the Earth.--JK88 (talk) 22:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) He has two states, Intangible and Tangible. When in the Intangible state he will phase through anything that touches him. Even if he is the one touching the object. Lets say he is phasing through a punch, he can't counter while phasing because IF he did, his fist would phase through the person unless he released the intangible state. Get it? He can't choose to selectively phase. While in the state he doesnt have to be in the Other Dimension but will be warped there on contact with something physical. It's complicated. But by looking at when Guy used the roundhouse kick against him while he was trying to grab naruto, it's easy to see. He phases through Naruto because his whole body was in the tangible state despite him just doing so to phase the kick aimed at his head. Skarrj (talk) 15:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Nice work Skarrj with that example of Naruto and Gai, you have found an evidence to my assumptions. Tobi can decide what part of his body selectively phase.--JK88 (talk) 16:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: You mean he CANNOT. Either he's completely solid, or completely impervious. While he's in the impervious mode, any object that will come in contact with his body will phase through it, while the body part being phased through will be made manifest in the other dimension. Obito cannot have his head in impervious mode, but arms in solid mode, for example. Xfing (talk) 18:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi's Usage Kakashi has now seemingly demonstrated use of Obito's variation of Kamui on both himself and Eight-Tails. Should the article be rewritten and just split into teleportation and intangibility now, with Kakashi's long-range barrier included in the former?--BeyondRed (talk) 14:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) *: As you said; teleporting and intangibility are to different things, but Kakashi has yet to actually show intangibility. Until he does show it, I think it should remain the same. 09:58, Steveo920, November 20, 2012 *:: He didn't mean intangibility, he meant sucking stuff into your eye, then releasing it later. With a swirlin suction pattern. Kakashi couldn't do that before, now he can. Just like Obito. He hasn't shown intangibility yet, but he has shown close-range Kamui. I would construct the article in a way that separates only intangibility and teleportation, citing Obito's teleportation aspect as the primary one, and later adding Kakashi's long-range aspect, unseen in Obito. Xfing (talk) 17:50, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Everything that Kakashi has done has been mentioned. So what needs to change? Kakashi, unlike Obito is still able to warp away stuff without physical contact, so to me at least, Kakashi isn't using it in any way he hadn't before now except that now he knows he can bring stuff back to the real world or actually has a need to unlike before (warping away Deidara's body part(s) and an explosion).--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:53, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree, and to put it in other words, obito needs to touch a person or something to warp something away whearas kakashi only needs to focus on the target with his eye to warp the target away, clear statement. --Naruto6paths (talk) 20:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I just found out something, since the right eye uses intangibility and the left eye uses the teleporation barrier, their both additions since both eyes uses that spiral teleporation. I think we should set it up were we separate teleporation barrier and intangibility because there additions to the teleporation of each eye. And since both Obito and Kakashi used teleporation, we should seperate it into teleporation.--Droidkaju (talk) 03:02, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Droidkaju, while the current version not say incorrect info, the article was written keeping in mind a certain outclassed difference between the Kakashi's and Obito's kamui, when seemed that the power of the copy ninja was less similar to Obito's one: the partition of the paragraphs is an evidence of it. So I'm of the opinion that should be written in a different form similar to the suggestions done to making the understanding much more clear.--JK88 (talk) 13:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Literal english name Penis of the Gods. Is that refering to the organ? Because I do not understand.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 21:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Someone vandalised the page. I don't know why you're seeing that, since I reverted that edit about 20 minutes ago. And please stop putting so many lines between the section title and your comment, it makes the page look hideous. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) SHOULD OBITO TOUCH??? May I know, should Obito touch the target to send him/her to his pocket dimension?